


Ciel's Untold Heart

by callies2240



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark Romance, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Other, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callies2240/pseuds/callies2240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shows Ciel's inner feelings toward Sebastian. You just have to read. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciel's Untold Heart

Bound by the chains of our contract,  
The forever lusting of souls.  
Letting the darkness enrapt us,  
The touch of pale skin cold.

The everlasting sense of numbness,  
Sinking into the bitter end.  
The burning fire of hell,  
We are forever condemned.

For some reason I don't mind it,  
No, not by very much.  
I am with him after all.  
The one I secretly love.

He can entangle me in his web,  
And suffocate me between ice.  
As long as he, my loyal butler,  
Stays by my side.

Maybe one day he'll see,  
How much he means to me.  
But my pride is just to much,  
To actually confess my love.

As the dawn sets of a new day,  
I miss the dark of night where I play.  
That's when he lays beside me,  
Still doing everything I say.

He thinks it's only a game,  
Just a kid having his way.  
But what I want is his kiss, his touch,  
Then everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
